Shadows and Friendship
by Nikita3
Summary: What happens when Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli travel to an unknown town? This story is AU and NOT Canon!
1. Kaimelar

Disclaimer: Kaimelar and other unknown characters belong to me. The rest belong to Tolkien.  
  
The moon rose over Wethril, everything was silent. A figure crouched in an alleyway, completely still. Listening. The only noise was from a crowded tavern. The figure stood up and walked into the tavern. Everyone turned and looked at the figure. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Slowly, the figure walked to a table at the back of the tavern and sat down. Dark Topaz eyes looked at the barman and he hurried over with a drink, and left as quickly as he had come. The men turned back to their drinks and talked in whispers. Each man watched what he said and did, what he even thought. No one was comfortable in the presence of the figure.  
  
The figure lifted their hood down and took a sip of their drink. The figure was none other than Kaimelar. Men stayed away from her, not because she wasn't beautiful because she was. Long wavy shoulder length black hair and dark topaz eyes, her skin was a light bronze colour and with her slim figure she was many a men's dream. Kaimelar was, well no one knew what she really was. Telepath, Seer, Assassin all of those words were true to describe her. Her ability to read minds made people wary of her. The fact that she could know something that happened before it did didn't make people comfortable in her presence. Add to that the fact that she was trained in the art of sword, bow, daggers and many poisons made you not want to be in the same room as her.  
  
"Why is she here?" A man whispered to his friend.  
  
"She must have business but no good can come of it."  
  
Both men turned and glanced at her and turned back again.  
  
Kaimelar looked at the barman and he hurried over.  
  
"Yes?" He was so nervous Kaimelar could smell it.  
  
"Tomorrow three people will come to this tavern at nightfall. A man, a dwarf and an elf, keep them here. I have business with them."  
  
The barman nodded unhappily and walked back to the bar and began to polish a glass. Kaimelar lifted her hood up and stood up; walking slowly she exited the tavern to the cold outside air. A collective sigh was heard though the whole tavern and people got on with talking.  
  
Kaimelar walked along the cobbled streets, she looked down and saw a tabby cat rubbing it's self against her legs.  
  
"Got no home?"  
  
The cat meowed.  
  
"That makes two of us then."  
  
Kaimelar kept on walking and found that the cat was following her. She slipped into the shadows and down an alleyway the cat still followed her. She shook her head and carried onto the end of the alley. She climbed up a wall until she got to a small house overshadowed by a large tree on the other side of the alley. She jumped down and wasn't surprised to see the cat beside her.  
  
"You don't give up easily do you? Fine. You can stay." Kaimelar ran a hand though her hair. "My God, I am talking to a cat!"  
  
Kaimelar had had a family once. But they had left her here in Wethril. You had to admit the name suited the place. Wethril meant shadowy in the elvish tongue. Wearing black Kaimelar blended into shadows perfectly. She had no problems with anyone in Wethril, apart from newcomers or travellers. Travellers never stayed long and newcomers soon learned the meaning of respect for Kaimelar. Anyway she went the atmosphere changed, it was something Kaimelar had gotten used to over the years. Being Immortal meant you had a long time to get used to fighting and the stares and whispers. No one controlled her or told her what to do or when to do it. Kaimelar was her own person. If someone thought they owned her or they knew her they were quickly reminded that they didn't. Even though Kaimelar was a Seer people didn't go and see her, they would rather wait and find out what the future held then go and see her. It meant that Kaimelar had a lot of time on her own which suited her just fine.  
  
A man, a dwarf and an elf. Strange travelling companions but she was used to strange things. Herself being one of them. King Aragorn, Gimli Son of Gloin and Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. Coming to Wethril. Kaimelar smiled to herself, wondering how the people would react to royalty coming. They would just have to find out. Wouldn't they? 


	2. The meeting

Night fell once again on Wethril and three figures rode up to the edge of hill over looking the town, stopping their horses they looked down at the town. 

"Wethril. I have heard nothing but tales of warning about this town." Gimli said quietly.

Legolas raised his eyebrows, "Shadowy?"

"Aye, the name suits it well especially at night."

Aragorn gazed down at the town.

"I agree it does not seem the…best place, but we have no choice. Better to rest in a town than out in the wild another night."

Slowly they rode down to the town. Everything was dark, a welcoming light came from a tavern and they dismounted walking their horses over, a man hurried out. 

"If you are looking for rooms we have many spare, here let me take your horses for you." The man disappeared with their horses, as if he wanted to get away from the bar as fast as could.

"Good service", Gimli commented as they stepped into the tavern. 

Everyone turned to look at them and hurriedly turned away again. Aragorn walked up to the barman who looked very worried indeed.

"Hello. Um, what can I do for you?"

While Aragorn was getting drinks and arranging the rooms, Legolas and Gimli looked around the tavern. 

"Everyone looks like they are waiting for something or someone." Legolas stated.

"Trouble most likely", Gimli muttered as they choose a table at the back of the tavern.

They had just started their second round of drinks, when a figure wearing black with a hood pulled over their face walked into the tavern. The air went completely still, no one moved. The figure took a seat a table away from the three travellers and the barman hurried over quickly and left quickly. Everyone went back to his drinks.

"That barman seemed rather eager to leave that figure quickly didn't he?" Aragorn said quietly.

"_Very_ eager." Legolas agreed staring at the figure and looking back again.

The figure lowered their hood and Kaimelar looked at them. A dwarf, a man and an elf. Dressed as travellers. That man had nearly told them to leave, but he had had a change of heart at the last minute. Mostly because of her, he wasn't stupid enough to anger her. No one was. The dwarf, Gimli, turned around and looked at her, gasped and turned around again. Kaimelar raised an eyebrow that was _not_ the normal response she got! There was something she didn't like about dwarfs, in general. But something about him put her slightly off balance, the elf now turned and looked at her. Blonde hair and blue eyes. _How sweet_. Kaimelar thought. _The perfect little angel! _He was looking at her as if trying to find something out, find out who she was. _Good Luck!_ Kaimelar smiled ever so slightly, no one found out who she was.

"Who is she?" Gimli asked as Legolas turned back round.

"I don't know, she seems very different to everyone else here." Aragorn said.

"Have you noticed how everyone seems on edge now she is in here?" Legolas asked his friends. "Like she is a terrible person, dangerous."

Aragorn walked back up to the bar again.

"That girl over there who is she?" He asked the barman quietly.

The barman's eyes flicked over at Kaimelar and shook his head. 

"I can't say, _please_ don't make me say. _Please_!"

He hurried off and Aragorn returned to his friends.

"Well? Who is she?"

Aragorn shook his head. "He wouldn't say like he was scared of her. He sounded very scared indeed."

Gimli looked back at Kaimelar, "I don't understand at all. I'm going to ask her."

Legolas put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Gimli." But Gimli shook his hand off and walked over to Kaimelar.

"What is your name?"

Kaimelar looked at him, calmly. "Kaimelar."

"Dreamer," Legolas said coming up behind his friend. Kaimelar turned to face Legolas.

"I am fully aware what name means elf! You would do good to remember my name. You never know why might happen."     


	3. Information

Kaimelar walked alone in the dark streets back to her home. _Stupid elf!_ Kaimelar mentally kicked herself. There was something about him that put her on edge. She hit the wall with her fist. How she hated to be put on edge! Ignoring her bleeding knuckle, she carried on walking. She was going to find out why they were here, if it was the last thing she did. 

"What is she?" Gimli asked his two friends as they sat in the tavern. 

"That I do not know," Aragorn said and sighed.

"She is dangerous and _no_ elf," Legolas said looking out the window.

"Well she's not a dwarf and not from the race of men. What else could she be?" Gimli hit the table with his fist. 

"You aren't talking about Kaimelar are you?"

The three friends turned around to see a man staring at them; he had a scar down one side of his face. 

He smiled at them, "the scar? Her handiwork, never anger her."

"Do you know what she is?" Aragorn asked.

The man laughed.

"The only person who knows what she is is herself. But many names are used for her telepath, assassin, seer."

Gimli looked worried. 

"Telepath, _seer_?"

"She can read your thoughts, change them even. See into anyone's future."

"Assassin?" Legolas asked dreading the answer.

"Indeed. Trained in the art of the sword, daggers even the bow, as well as poisons."

The man turned behind him.

"I have said too much. I must go but beware of her."

The man turned and ran out of the tavern.

Legolas blinked a few times. 

"It seems we have gotten into more trouble than we thought." Aragorn said clearing his throat.

"But what does she want with us? We have never met her before have we?" Gimli asked.

Legolas shook his head. 

"I have never met her. This town no longer feels safe to me."

Gimli nodded in agreement.

"That as it may be we cannot travel out tonight. We must wait till the morning." Aragorn told them. 

"I will go outside for a walk." Legolas said.

As he rose from his seat, Gimli also stood up. They walked out of the tavern into the cold night air.

"This place is so dark." Legolas whispered. "I cannot see the stars here. They are hidden from my view."

Gimli shook his head sadly; he knew how much his friend liked the stars. 

Something caught Legolas's eye and he hurried over. 

"What is it?" Gimli asked.

He edged closer and saw what Legolas was looking at. A man lay on his back; an arrow was sticking out of him. It had pierced his heart. He was staring at the night sky, his eyes glazed over.

They hurried back into the tavern. Aragorn looked at them in concern. 

"That man who was talking to us he is outside dead!"

The barman looked at them and shook his head. 

"He told." He said sadly and turned away.

_He told_. Those words echoed in Legolas's head. One name came to his head. _Kaimelar._


	4. The Cat

The sun rose over Wethril making the town look lighter and if possible more welcoming than it did at night. Legolas looked out of the window as two men picked up the body of the dead man and carried it away.

"I just don't understand it," he said as he stared out of the window.

"Understand what?" Gimli asked.

"This, this _blindness_. Kaimelar just killed someone! All they do is pick up the body and bury him! Why don't they do something?"

Aragorn looked up from where he was sitting.

"Maybe they can't do anything?"

"Or maybe they can but are too afraid to", Gimli suggested.

Legolas stood up. 

"I am going to go and explore this town, have a look around."

"I'm coming then I want to find out more about this town."

Aragorn nodded.

"I'll stay here, if you two find any news at all come back here."

The Elf and the Dwarf stepped out of the tavern and into the street some people were walking around but apart from that the streets were deserted. 

"This place is still shadowy in the daytime!" Legolas murmured as they walked along the street. 

"It is true to its name."

The two friends walked along in silence for a while.

"Meow."

Legolas looked down and saw that a grey tabby cat was rubbing itself against his legs. He bend down stroked it.

"I wonder where you came from?"

"Probably a stray," Gimli muttered as the cat continued to rub itself against Legolas's legs. 

Legolas shrugged and the friends carried on walking.

"Meow."

The cat ran in front of Legolas causing him to stop.

"There is something seriously wrong with that cat," Gimli told his friend.

"I think it just wants attention. It's probably lonely."

"Lonely? Legolas it is a cat!"

Legolas picked up the cat and it purred happily. 

"Maybe it just wants to be left alone," Gimli suggested.

Legolas sighed.

"Or maybe it wants us to follow it."


	5. Her Weakness

Kaimelar smiled as in her mind she saw Legolas and Gimli followed her cat. _This is too easy. _She thought.

The cat meowed again at Legolas.

"I still think there is something wrong with that cat," Gimli muttered to himself as they walked along the street.

"You have no faith Gimli," Legolas told his friend.

The cat meowed again and they continued walking. A young boy suddenly jumped in front of Legolas and Gimli. The cat hissed and ran away. The boy chucked a stone after the cat as it ran away.

"Why did you do that?" Legolas asked the boy.

The boy turned to face the elf.

"Don't you know whose cat that is?"

Gimli and Legolas shook their heads.

"That is _her_ cat! Everyone knows it. It is dangerous. Stay away from it." 

The boy ran off not looking back.

"Kaimelar's cat," Legolas said quietly.

Gimli shuddered.

"Don't say that name! It gives me the creeps!"

Legolas looked at his friend and nodded.

"We better go and tell Aragorn."

*~*~*

Aragorn was sitting down in the bar when Legolas and Gimli came in and sat down next to him.

"Did you find anything?" Aragorn asked in a whisper.

"She has a cat," Gimli said flatly.

"A _cat_?" Aragorn said in disbelief.

Legolas nodded. 

"A grey tabby with green eyes, we meet it while we were walking around. It seem to be leading us somewhere when a boy scared the cat off and told us."

"I wonder if we are ever going to meet this Kaimelar?" Aragorn said half to himself.

"We have already met her," Gimli pointed out.

"I think Aragorn means for more than five minutes, Gimli." Legolas said quietly.

"Oh."

Aragorn looked out of the window.

"But she is dangerous." Gimli said

"Everyone has his or her weaknesses," Aragorn told him.

"_Love_," Legolas said in a whisper.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Gimli asked.

"Kaimelar's weakness. It's love."

"How do you know that?" Aragorn asked

"When she looked at me last night. It was like her feelings were locked away like her heart away from men and elves."

"So Love it is."


End file.
